Diversão e Entretenimento
by yuu.grantaine
Summary: A maior fonte de diversão de Orihara Izaya tinha nome: Kida Masaomi.


DRRR e seus personagens não me pertencem. Fanfic Izaya/Kida. Obrigada a Makaylla012 que betou para mim e avaliou *-*

Boa leitura.

_A maior fonte de diversão de Orihara Izaya tinha nome: Kida Masaomi._

**Diversão e Entretenimento**

Era fim de tarde em Ikebukuro, o céu da cidade era tomado por aquele espetáculo de cores: alaranjado mesclado com tons de rosa e amarelo. Apesar de tudo, Kida gostava de amarelo. Mas em seus lábios não brincavam um sorriso e nem suas feições eram suaves. Mantinha uma expressão fechada, neutra, quase irritada. Tudo graças a certo informante.

Izaya executava a tarefa que fazia de melhor – observar e retirar informações da vida alheia – quando viu certo ex-líder de uma grande gangue passar por si e ignorar prontamente seu cumprimento. Com os olhos estreitados e o sorriso de praxe adornando-lhe os lábios, Orihara resolveu se divertir um pouco com um dos seus humanos favoritos, colocando-se a segui-lo, mas de forma que os passos ficassem sincronizados, em um só ritmo, dando a impressão de que pertenciam apenas a uma pessoa. Isso estava irritando Kida.

Masaomi estava ficando com vontade de perguntar ao informante se ele não tinha mais o que fazer além de ficar seguindo-o. Mas achava que não, afinal... Ele gostava de ficar brincando com a vida alheia, deveria ser o melhor hobby para ele. Suspirou pesadamente, parando e sentindo que o moreno parara atrás de si, como uma sombra. Uma sombra que ia persegui-lo por bastante tempo. Talvez para todo o sempre.

- Poderia parar com isso, Izaya-san? – Usou um tom neutro para falar, ainda de costas para o outro.

- Isso o quê? Achei que nem estava me vendo, Kida Masaomi-kun.

Mesmo que não visse, o loiro podia sentir com clareza no tom de voz de Orihara aquele sorriso irônico e cheio de uma malícia indescritível. O mais novo suspirou silenciosamente, arrumando alguma paciência dentro de si – a vontade que tinha era de socar o outro, mas não o faria por imaginar que era justamente isso que ele queria: irritá-lo.

- Precisa de algo, Izaya-san?

Utilizou-se do mesmo tom, fechando os olhos e ouvindo apenas os passos do informante se aproximando, o que não era difícil. A praça estava vazia àquela hora, apenas alguns transeuntes que a atravessavam para irem para casa ou trabalho, sem se preocupar com os dois ali parados.

- Adivinhe... Quem eu fui visitar hoje?

O tom do mais velho saiu ligeiramente cantante e perigosamente próximo ao ouvido do menor, que abriu os olhos de forma rápida, voltando os orbes para o canto dos olhos, vendo apenas uma mancha negra que deduziu serem dos cabelos do outro.

- Acho que já acertou!

Juntou as mãos e endireitou a postura, alargando o sorriso e fechando os olhos, assemelhando-se a uma criança, dando a volta no garoto para ficar de frente para ele. Quando abriu os olhos, a expressão do informante voltou a ser de algum modo, irônica, com os olhos estreitos fixos no menor e o tom recheado de sarcasmo.

- Não se preocupe... Não mostrei o registro de chamadas do meu celular...

Izaya queria ver a reação dele. E ficou satisfeito com a reação resignada do garoto, vendo-o apenas mover os ombros com desconforto em vez de alguma reação mais exaltada. Masaomi sabia ter falhado quando não foi salvar Saki, não entendia direito o motivo; mas tinha apenas ficado paralisado, hesitante. Então não podia bater no informante – apesar de cerrar os punhos ao lado do corpo, controlando a irritação e nervosismo que o fazia ficar levemente trêmulo.

- Por quê...?

A voz do loiro saiu baixa e Izaya arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, sem desfazer o sorriso que tinha nos lábios.

- Está se perguntando "por que ele insiste em continuar na minha vida após tudo"? Pensou que tudo estaria acabado, não é, Kida-kun? Mas eu te disse... O passado vai sempre persegui-lo. E eu faço parte desse passado... – Inclinou-se o suficiente para mais uma vez sussurrar, dessa vem com a face próxima a do mais novo. – E não posso negar, Kida Masaomi-kun... Você é meu passatempo favorito.

O sangue circulou mais forte e intenso para as bochechas do menor em um misto de raiva e constrangimento. Em um movimento súbito e impensado, Kida moveu um dos braços, o punho cerrado projetando-se para frente, mas Izaya tinha bons reflexos, dando dois pulos para trás antes que fosse acertado.

- Perigoso, perigoso. Mas tudo bem. – Alargou o sorriso, colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos do casaco, fechando os olhos. – Gosto do seu jeito honesto, hahaha! Nos vemos depois, Kida-kun. – Virou-se de costas, mas a face estava levemente voltada para o lado, os olhos fixos no adolescente. – E lembre-se... Nunca vai poder fugir de mim.

Deixando um Masaomi surpreso e com ligeiro receio de si, Izaya saiu mais satisfeito e feliz. Porque ter alguma diversão era importante para não se estressar!

_**x**_

Primeira fanfic dos dois por aqui, eu acho... Vou tentar trazer mais. u_u' Espero que quem leu, tenha gostado.

Reviews?


End file.
